


Sickeningly Sweethearts

by IncurableNecromantic



Category: Disney - All Media Types
Genre: Evil Love, F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-12
Updated: 2012-10-12
Packaged: 2017-11-16 03:59:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,767
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/535239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IncurableNecromantic/pseuds/IncurableNecromantic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for the Disney Kink Meme: "Any villain/their associated hero. Any Disney hero gets together with their villain (preferences are Maleficent/Aurora or Aladdin/Mozenrath, but I'll accept any). Said hero's friends are a bit sniffy about it in the beginning, but start to warm up after a while. There's just one problem. The hero/villain couple is just so. Damn. Soppy. Over-the-top gestures, ridiculous nicknames, 'No, you're cuter' arguments...it's driving everyone mad!"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sickeningly Sweethearts

**Author's Note:**

> This was a lot of fun to write. Obviously I am nowhere near done with my Disney kick. Maleficent and Aurora are completely awesome, and I think they're adorable together. And sure, I love the whole evil-mistress-of-bad-stuff thing, but I'm a little sick of all the dark-and-grim that's written for Maleficent. A little goofy fluff was just what I wanted, so here we go.

The House of Mouse was in uproar, which really wasn't anything new. As October wore on, more and more villains began to attend with greater regularity. It put everyone a bit on edge.

Everyone who was paying attention, that is. Three princesses, sharing a booth, were rather oblivious to that fact, though one more than the others. Aurora was sitting in the booth with an almost comically soppy look on her face. Pale cheek cupped by one delicate hand, she idly stirred her tea with her spoon, sighing now and then as she gazed into the depths of the cup.

Cindy took a sip of her soda. "Dreaming again?"

"I'm in love," Aurora sighed, smiling angelically. 

Snow nearly snorted her hot chocolate up her nose. "What? Really?"

"Oh, Aurora, what wonderful news!" Cinderella exclaimed. The poor girl had been horribly down in the dumps ever since Philip ran off to Miami with that big Mezoamerican fellow. Rumor had it that they were opening a restaurant together, with Philip's beau as the chef.

Friendly loyalty prevented Snow and Cindy from admitting that the Other Man really did have a way with a spinach puff.

"And it's really, really love this time," Aurora said, swept up in the ecstasy of the thing. "We spend days together at a time, talking about everything at all, our dreams, our hopes, our fears...and when we finally fall asleep, I feel so safe there, tucked into her arms--"

"Her?" Cindy asked, a little surprised. Sure, everyone had their suspicions about that sort of thing, not that they frowned on it. 

"Nothing wrong with that!" Snow said happily. (Of course Snow would rush to the defense. Snow's 'prince' had lips far too red, a voice all too high, curves all-together too feminine for anyone to doubt what was going on there.) "So tell us, who is she?"

"Oh, you certainly don't know her," Aurora said. 

"I doubt that," Cindy said, smiling. "It's a small world around these parts! Go on, tell us about her."

Aurora heaved a sigh, grinning. "She's very aloof, very elegant, brilliant and charming...and so strong. Very lone-wolfish."

Snow and Cindy exchanged a nervous look. Oh, dear...it had to be Pocahontas. Definitely. Dealing with John Smith would be rather difficult...

"We are so happy for you," said Cinderella gently. "And...it is quite reciprocated, isn't it?"

"She tells me I'm her moon and stars," Aurora sighed. "She tells me I'm the woman of her dreams, the most wondrous fair creature she's ever seen, the radiant queen of her universe."

Snow and Cindy swallowed thickly. Wow. Pocahontas was far more eloquent than they'd given her credit for! If only Charm and Prince could be moved to such loquacious heights about them. 

"That's a 'yes,' then," Snow agreed. 

Aurora giggled and sipped her tea. "I'll have to introduce you soon...I'm sure she'll love to meet you both. She's a little cold at first, but if you only knew how warm..." Aurora's cheeks turned a delicate shade of rose and Snow and Cindy grinned mischievously at her expression. "...and h-how hot she is, really..."

Cindy started snickering and Snow raised her cup. "That deserves a toast!"

"To Aurora's true love!" Cindy agreed, lifting her glass. Aurora simpered a bit and clicked her mug against theirs.

"I suppose that's as good a cue as any, hmm?" purred a low, dulcet voice. 

Aurora's head whipped around to face the direction of the voice, and Snow and Cindy's smiles disappeared. Maleficent, Mistress of All Evil, stood by their table, robes still shifting green and black with her sudden entrance, her horrid crow leering at them from her shoulder. Cindy seized Aurora's shoulder, trying to draw the poor girl away before Maleficent could tear her beloved's name out of her mouth and curse Aurora's love-life all over again.

Aurora pulled away, leaning closer to the villain, Snow and Cindy's mouths popped open in shock as she gasped and clasped her hands together, smiling with bliss, blue eyes twinkling. "Oh, Mal! I didn't know you'd be here!"

"As if I can bear to be parted from you, turtledove," Maleficent purred. The crow made a sharp, almost disgusted noise and flew off, coasting away to another table. Maleficent, apparently oblivious, took one of Aurora hands. She lifted it to her mouth and kissed her knuckles. Aurora giggled as the evil fairy kissed further up her wrist. 

"Oh! Mally, Mally, darling, we're in public!" Aurora protested, obviously eating it up.

"Can you blame me, my pet? I have been positively aching in your absence," Maleficent insisted, kissing her palm as well.

"It's only been two hours!"

"One hour and forty six minutes," Maleficent corrected her. "And every second like a piercing dart."

Aurora giggled and scooted deeper into the booth, making room for the creature that should be--by all rights--her enemy.

Snow and Cindy stared. Suddenly the world had entirely stopped making sense and no one had thought to mention it to them.

Aurora leaned her head on Maleficent's shoulder, nuzzling briefly before smiling at her friends. "Snow, Cinderella...this is Maleficent. My one true love."

Maleficent clicked her tongue. "Ah, now who is making a scene in public. Mind your pretty tongue, my darling dumpling, going on about love like that...I have a reputation to protect, you know," she murmured, turning to rub her nose against Aurora's. The blonde scrunched her nose up with delight, rubbing back happily.

A waiter stopped by. The evil fairy popped her head up to give her order.

"Dry martini," Maleficent said, in a crisp and rather biting tone. "Stirred." She grinned, bearing her sharp teeth in a terrible grimace. "If it's shaken, I'll flip your innards upside down."

The server swallowed and nodded, running away trembling. Aurora sighed and smiled, placing a hand on or near Maleficent's knee. "Ooh, Mal, I just love it when you're forceful..."

Maleficent kissed the top of Aurora's blonde head before looking up at the other women with a cool, severe smile. Her arm slipped around Aurora's waist. "What a pleasure to meet you girls at last," she said. "My little cream cake has told me so much about you."

Snow shivered as the cold voice sent a tremble down her spine.

"Er. Aurora. Sweetheart?" Cindy asked, smiling through the terror. "Could we...talk to you for a moment?"

Aurora looked at them for a moment, before rolling her eyes and blowing up her bangs--a habit she'd picked up from Ariel. "Oh, Cindy, don't be such a stick in the mud."

"Is there a problem?" Maleficent asked, with an edge in her tone that suggested that there had better damn well not be a problem. 

"She's worried that you've cursed me, or hypnotized me, or that you're awful and horrid and not my sweet, darling snuggle-bunny," Aurora said. She cuddled up to the taller woman. "But you are. I know she's a villain, Cindy, goodness, I'm not a fool. But she's my true love, which is more important, anyway. She's proven it to me, over and over again and I believe it. She loves me and she'd never hurt a hair on my head, really and truly. The past is in the past, for heaven's sake."

Far more telling than this little speech of Aurora's was Maleficent's reaction. The fairy's cheeks turned a darker shade of green and she smiled with an expression of true contentment. "Oh, my little cuddle-bug," she said quietly, wrapping her arm around Aurora tighter. She leaned down and pecked Aurora's lips. "My wonderful little song bird. How I adore you, my darling queen."

Aurora smiled and kissed her back.

Cindy turned to Snow and gave her a wincing smile. 

Snow sat up and smiled as brightly as she could. There was no way to simply tell Aurora that this was madness. Anything they said to the contrary of Maleficent would only drive the other princess further into her arms. Snow knew how people like Aurora worked.

"Well, I think it's just lovely," Snow said. "Really! The redemptive power of love is a true miracle!"

Maleficent's nose wrinkled a little. That kind of language rather obviously did not sit with her. "Quite."

The waiter hurried back to their table, nearly stumbling over himself in an attempt not to flee in terror. "M-Ma'am."

Maleficent plucked the drink off of his tray and took a sip. After a moment, she nodded. "That will suffice. Leave us," she said, glowering frostily.

The waiter took off like a shot. 

Maleficent turned to Aurora with a smile, offering the olive by its toothpick. "A little bite, my sweet princess?"

Aurora grinned and delicately plucked the olive off the stick, smiling as Maleficent brushed her red lips against Aurora's mouth. "Mally! I taste like olive!"

"I like olive," the fairy replied, kissing the blonde's cheek gently.

Cindy swallowed. It was one thing to be in love with a villain--that was a terrifying enough thought--but did they have to be so...cutesy?

She did well know, mind, what that must sound like, coming from a woman who spent a great deal of her time with singing mice. The point stood, nevertheless.

"Well, uh," she said. "Aurora? Charm and I are entertaining in the morning, so I think I'm going to have an early night."

"Oh?" Aurora asked, from her perch in Maleficent's lap. "Must you go so soon?"

"I really must," Cindy said. "But do let's get together later in the week. Some girls' time, you know."

"I'd like that, Cindy, thank you," Aurora smiled.

"Snow? Won't you walk me out to the carriage, please?"

Snow smiled faintly and hopped up.

\--

"This is crazy!" Cinderella exclaimed, out in the parking lot. "She's a villain, for goodness' sake! Aurora's villain! She wanted Aurora dead!"

"W-Well, yes, you're quite right," Snow White agreed, fidgeting with her fingers a little. "But...you know, I think it really might be love! It's a little much now, sure, but did you see Maleficent's expression? I think Aurora's really got her heart...and it's not kind to say, but I didn't even think she had one!"

"How can we know she does, Snow? How can we know that she isn't planning something awful for Aurora?"

"Awful or not," Snow said, "it really is love for Aurora. You saw her. She's completely over the moon! We can't say anything now, she won't hear of it." The brunette sighed, shaking her head. "We'll just have to keep a close eye on them. And if it looks like Maleficent is up to something, then we'll step in." She smiled weakly. "After all? What if it really is love?"

Cinderella lifted an eyebrow. "Snow, you can't make a sow's ear into a silk purse."

"...Cindy, you used to drive around in a carriage made of transformed pumpkin."

"Yes, and that spell wore off too, and I'll be very surprised if this particular enchantment even lasts until midnight."

\--

Diablo landed on the table with a soft thud and puffed himself up, rearranging his feathers with great dignity.

"Well, well, well, look what the cat dragged in," Iago observed from Jafar's shoulder. Diablo gave him a dirty look and a little caw.

The humans--and human-shaped beings--were otherwise distracted.

"Tell me I'm seeing things," Ursula said in despairing tones.

Jafar looked right and left, at Yzma and Hook. That was far too easy. No one was going to take her up on it.

"Better yet, tell me you hypnotized her," Ursula asked him.

"Which one?" Jafar replied, lifting an eyebrow.

"Either. Both. For the sake of sick humor. It's the only bearable explanation," Yzma said. Poor old girl was looking a little rough. Every since that strapping young hunk of meat of hers had run off, she'd had trouble finding good help.

Jafar dared to glance over at the booth that had previously held the original three princesses. Maleficent was sitting there with the blondest of the three in her lap. That wouldn't have been such a problem, on its own...a little tussle with a princess could be good for the spirit, as he well knew.

The problem was the giggling, and whispering, and, unless his eyes deceived him, the blushing that was going on.

Until this...unfortunate occurrence, Maleficent had occupied a position of some standing within the villain community. That Mistress of All Evil spiel was no joke--ruthless didn't even begin to account for it. And inventive. She was one of the last true artisans of evil in a time when cruelty was being thoughtlessly mass-manufactured.

The witch fairy cursed innocent children for hardly any reason at all, burned alive her enemies and servants alike, and inflicted slow, lingering tortures upon her opponents, rather than kill them and release them from the torment. She was the tarnished golden standard for pure evil.

Village burned to the ground after a dragon attack? Certainly Maleficent.

Nightmares of unspeakable horror destroying people's minds? Maleficent.

Kicked puppies? Maleficent, in a particularly jolly mood, once punted one over a goal post.

She was so wicked, it was widely believed that she received a bundt cake and a cheerful greeting card (thanking her for being an inspiration to the children) from Hell every Christmastime. 

Villains were quite entirely fond of her, and they hated everyone. She was glamorous and monstrous and inspiringly cruel, whether on a grand scale or a deeply intense, personal one. And such a fashionista. 

And there she sat, enthralled by a wholesome, pink-wearing princess. It was an embarrassment to the community. Oh, sure, she was still committing atrocities and destroying people's hopes and dreams, but it was still mortifying to watch her nibbling on a strawberry from the girl's hand, tame as a house cat. And in public no less.

Some things were just too obscene. 

"Regrettably, I had nothing to do with it," Jafar replied. "It's quite inexplicable. Perhaps those meddling little butterballs she used to go on about?"

"I should hope she could stand up for herself against that sort of thing," Hook intoned, lighting his cigar with the tea-candle on the table. "I mean, fairies. Really."

Ursula groaned softly, slumping on the table in disappointment. "It's almost painful. I can hear them from here. It's all 'sugar pie' this and 'angel dove' that." The sea-witch stuck her tongue out and the assembled villains shuddered with revulsion.

"We've got to cure her of it," Yzma said, sipping her drink.

"Do you volunteer?" The last person to stand up to Maleficent had been rendered a small pile of ash.

Thinking about it, Jafar decided that that wouldn't be too much of a change for Yzma. He smirked into his beverage.

"Of course not," she grumbled. "But we can't just...let it go on like this! She's humiliating herself! And us!"

"I don't know," Hook argued. "Some of those pet names are pretty horrifying."

"It's hardly the same thing," Ursula said, shaking her head.

"Any suggestions?" Jafar asked, sneering. No one spoke. "Right. Well, since I don't particularly relish the idea of being burned to death--"

"Or eaten alive," added Iago.

"Yes, or eaten alive, I shall not be the one to try it." 

Hook stroked his mustache thoughtfully. "We may be being a bit hasty, after all. Surely this cannot be genuine. I'm certain she must have something truly inventive coming up, if she's devoting this much time to it."

Yzma smiled. "Oh, of course! Why, that must be it."

Ursula didn't quite look convinced, but shrugged her shoulders. "Well, despair springs eternal, I suppose."

"We'll wait and see," Jafar concluded.

\--

"Honey bunny," Aurora cooed, "they all suspect that you're going to do something awful to me."

"Oh, my lovely little songbird," Maleficent murmured, gently touching her chin to guide those gorgeous big blue eyes up to meet hers. "You must know that it's impossible for me to hurt my beloved queen."

Aurora smiled. "I know...but doesn't it bother you, that they keep thinking that any moment you're going to kill me or imprison me or put me under a spell?"

"My little lamb, having you under my spell would only be enjoyable in the figurative sense...though I'd dearly like to imprison you," the fairy said with a smutty look. Aurora giggled. "Besides, isn't it a bit exciting, to be corrupted by your villain, you naughty girl?"

Aurora sighed. "Yes, I suppose so..." She bit her lip, grinning. "Don't they know that I was the one who corrupted you, sugar-doodle?"

"Our little secret," Maleficent smirked, and kissed her.


End file.
